


Lose control

by Arwen88



Category: Escape Plan (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Javed e Emil si incontrano dopo essere scappati dalla prigione, fingendo un incontro di affari quando in effetti è solo desiderio di rivedere il partner con cui hanno una relazione segreta.





	Lose control

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF.

Javed aveva avuto la rivelazione di cosa in realtà gli piacesse quando aveva passato del tempo in prigione. Era successo all'improvviso, senza che certamente se lo aspettasse, e da allora le cose non erano più state come prima.  
Se Emil era stato davanti agli occhi di tutti l'altro boss della prigione, nessuno sapeva che quando erano soli l'uomo gli faceva una corte spietata, cercando di incontrarsi in privato con lui per potergli parlare, per cercare di conoscerlo meglio, promettendogli di trovare il modo di scappare da lì dentro insieme a lui. Javed avrebbe voluto essergli indifferente ma presto l'uomo riuscì ad infilarsi sotto la sua pelle e lui nemmeno protestò la notte in cui Emil si infilò sotto la sua doccia, premendo il corpo massiccio contro la schiena di Javed.  
Javed aveva sospirato, il suo corpo che reagiva istantaneamente come non aveva mai fatto per nessun altro uomo, e aveva lasciato che Emil lo baciasse e lo spingesse contro il muro, che lo toccasse come fino ad allora solo la sua defunta moglie aveva avuto il diritto di fare.  
Javed era grato all'uomo non solo per avergli fatto scoprire cosa ancora potesse sperare di avere nella propria vita una volta fuori da lì, ma per averlo fatto evadere con sé così come gli aveva promesso.  
Era ritornato al giro che gestiva prima di venir catturato, facendola pagare innanzitutto agli uomini che lo avevano tradito e mandato a marcire in una prigione di massima sicurezza, ma ciò non gli aveva impedito di mantenere la relazione con Emil.

Nessuno poteva immaginare che in effetti quando i due criminali internazionali si incontravano a porte chiuse non era per discutere di affari ma per avere una volta di più la possibilità di stare con l'uomo di cui si erano innamorati in prigione.  
Se già lo scoprire che poteva amare ed eccitarsi per un uomo era stata una rivelazione in sé, niente aveva battuto lo scoprire quanto potesse amare quei momenti in cui Emil chiudeva una delle sue enormi mani attorno al suo collo, stringendo abbastanza da fargli mancare il respiro, da farlo sentire inerme e impotente sotto di lui.

Emil era sempre uguale, giusto forse qualche ruga in più sul viso rispetto alla prima volta che lui e Javed si erano incontrati in prigione anni prima, ma il suo sorriso era sempre quello che Javed aveva memorizzato e che ritrovava nei suoi sogni ogni volta che erano troppo distanti per potersi vedere di persona.  
Javed gli sorrise a sua volta, un piccolo sorriso che rivolgeva solo a lui, e chiuse gli occhi quando Emil sollevò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso, anticipando il momento in cui quello la lasciò poi scivolare sulla sua gola. Mugolò piano, sollevando il mento per dargli più spazio, e si concentrò sulla sensazione di quelle dita strette attorno alla sua gola, il pollice che si muoveva lentamente sopra la sua giugolare, quasi che Emil stesse controllando il battito del suo cuore.  
"Spogliati." Ordinò l'austriaco.  
Javed non esitò a fare come gli aveva chiesto, sicuro che nessuno avrebbe potuto sentire o nemmeno intuire cosa loro facessero al di fuori di quell'appartamento, e presto rivolse all'altro uomo un sorriso stando in piedi nudo davanti a lui. Lo sguardo famelico con cui l'austriaco lo ammirava riusciva sempre a procurargli un brivido e non si preoccupò nemmeno di vergognarsi quando la sua erezione iniziò ad indurirsi tra le sue gambe, ghignando anzi quando quello riuscì ad attrarre l'attenzione dell'altro.  
"Sei sempre una bellezza." Mormorò Emil, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Javed rispose subito al bacio, ricambiando l'abbraccio dell'uomo, e si godette il sentirselo contro ancora per qualche momento, almeno finché Emil tirò fuori dalla tasca il collare.  
Javed amava vedere quel sottile collare in cuoio e oro perché ogni volta segnalava che lui era di Emil e di nessun altro, era il simbolo del potere che cedeva all'uomo ogni singola volta che erano insieme in quell'appartamento. Già soltanto il piccolo click che faceva chiudendosi attorno alla sua gola era capace di farlo eccitare, così come per la verità il fatto che fosse un po' troppo stretto attorno al suo collo.  
Emil sorrise soddisfatto, guardandolo, e con tutta calma tirò fuori dalla tasca il guinzaglio da attaccare al collare, tirandolo appena per vedere Javed reagire e avvicinarsi in risposta. Gli rubò un bacio e con tutta calma portò ancora una volta una mano sulla gola dell'arabo.  
"In ginocchio, bellezza." Ordinò.  
Javed eseguì in fretta, leccandosi le labbra in anticipazione, e Emil ghignò dall'alto.  
"Sai cosa devi fare."  
Javed nemmeno perse tempo ad annuire, reagendo al leggero strattone del guinzaglio muovendosi sulle ginocchia più vicino all'uomo, sporgendosi a baciare e stringere tra le labbra l'erezione che stava visibilmente tendendo i pantaloni chiari del suo amante.  
Emil gemette roco, lasciandolo fare ancora per qualche secondo prima di tirarsi indietro di un passo, ghignando al sospirò che sfuggì dalle labbra dell'altro mentre si apriva finalmente i pantaloni e tirava fuori la propria erezione dalla biancheria.  
"Amo quanto sei impaziente." Ridacchiò piano, lo sguardo fisso su di lui mentre si masturbava lentamente.  
Javed sollevò lo sguardo dall'erezione per guardarlo in viso e un mezzo ghigno si allargò sulle sue labbra.  
"Ami di più quando la mia impazienza è soddisfatta."  
Emil ridacchiò piano e si accomodò in poltrona, tirando il guinzaglio per farsi avvicinare Javed.  
L'uomo si mosse verso di lui sulle ginocchia, fermandosi tra le sue cosce, e tenne le mani dietro la schiena per non rischiare di fare niente di impulsivo e cercare di toccarlo senza che fosse stato un ordine esplicito dell'altro.  
Un altro leggero strattone e finalmente Javed poté tuffarsi sull'erezione dell'amante, prendendo in bocca metà di essa in un solo movimento.  
Emil gemette roco, chiudendo gli occhi e imprecando piano in austriaco, e Javed si godette il sapere di essere stato lui a farlo reagire così mentre si dedicava subito a succhiarlo con forza.  
Aveva aspettato mesi a poterlo tenere ancora in bocca e ora che ne aveva la possibilità non voleva aspettare oltre, già terribilmente eccitato all'idea di avere ben presto l'uomo dentro di sé, di essere scopato ancora una volta nel letto di quell'appartamento finché le sue gambe non sarebbero state in grado di reggerlo più.

Emil continuava a mormorare nella sua lingua madre, accarezzandogli la nuca e incoraggiandolo, gemendo ogni volta che Javed si abbassava fino a lasciargli spingere l'erezione fin nella propria gola, e presto sentì chiaramente l'uomo respirare più velocemente, prossimo all'orgasmo.  
Javed chiuse gli occhi quando Emil strinse il suo collo tenendolo fermo mentre si riversava nella sua gola con un gemito prolungato. Mandò giù il suo sperma come non avesse potuto vivere senza di esso, senza volersi veramente separare da lui nemmeno dopo aver finito, tenendolo in bocca.  
Emil mugolò piano, soddisfatto, e finalmente lo guidò a sollevarsi, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra rosse e gonfie. Javed ghignò appena a vedere l'espressione soddisfatta sul viso dell'uomo, conscio di essere l'unico all'uomo a cui fosse concesso di vederla, e ricambiò lentamente il bacio.  
"Sei sempre così bravo..." Mormorò Emil, accarezzandogli la linea della mascella col pollice, continuando a lasciare piccoli baci sulle sue labbra.  
"Solo per te." Mormorò Javed con la voce arrochita.  
Emil sorrise sulle sue labbra e gli diede un ultimo bacio prima di farlo spostare il tanto da potersi alzare.  
Con tutta calma l'uomo andò in camera da letto tenendo Javed al guinzaglio, dandogli tutto il tempo di muoversi sulle ginocchia o alzarsi se lo preferiva. Era sempre stato chiaro che Javed non avrebbe dovuto costringersi a stare giù se non voleva così ma Javed allo stesso tempo aveva visto come sotto sotto Emil approvasse quando rifiutava di mettersi in piedi.

Presto Javed si ritrovò a carponi sul letto dell'appartamento, i polsi legati insieme e le mani strette attorno ad una delle sbarre della tastiera.  
Gemette quando Emil iniziò a spingere le dita nella sua apertura, rilassandosi per lasciare che l'uomo lo preparasse con cura, allargandolo per l'erezione che avrebbe presto preso. Ma l'uomo lo sorprese ancora una volta e invece di iniziare a premersi contro di lui tirò fuori qualcosa dalla tasca. Javed ebbe giusto un momento per capire che c'era qualcosa di diverso quando la sensazione di freddo che poteva voler dire solo metallo iniziò a premere insistentemente contro l'anello dei suoi muscoli.  
Gli scappò un gemito roco quando Emil ridacchiando piano iniziò a spingere un vibratore in lui, senza fermarsi finché non fu arrivato fino alla base di esso. Javed gemette sorpreso quando Emil lo accese, settandolo immediatamente sulla modalità più veloce, e strinse con più forza le sbarre del letto.  
Fece giusto in tempo a tenersi meglio che il primo sculaccione arrivò su una delle sue natiche.  
Restò senza fiato al colpo ma presto lasciò ciondolare la propria testa, perso tra il piacere del vibratore dentro di lui e il dolore degli sculaccioni che l'uomo gli dava, abbastanza forti da fargli friggere la pelle sotto il peso delle sue enormi mani.  
Prima ancora di accorgersene iniziò a muoversi, oscillando avanti e indietro come se avesse potuto avere di più, e si fermò solo quando Emil tornò a stringere la mano libera attorno alla sua gola, tenendolo fermo e facendogli mancare ancora una volta il respiro.  
Gemette roco, l'erezione dimenticata tra le sue gambe così dura da far male, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di come stesse macchiando le lenzuola di liquido preorgasmico. Rimase fermo, godendosi il sentirsi completamente sottomesso all'uomo, e non si mosse nemmeno quando Emil sfilò il vibratore da lui, tenendo a freno il proprio desiderio di sollevare meglio il bacino per l'uomo.  
Gemette forte quando finalmente Emil si spinse in lui e per un momento temette di finire per raggiungere immediatamente l'orgasmo. L'erezione di Emil era decisamente più grossa del vibratore che aveva avuto fino a quel momento e Javed amava la sensazione di dolore sottile ad essere improvvisamente allargato e riempito così tanto.  
Emil mormorò qualche complimento in austriaco, accarezzandogli la gola e godendosi la stretta dei suoi muscoli attorno alla propria erezione, e lentamente iniziò a muoversi. Ma durò poco perché presto l'uomo riprese in mano il guinzaglio, strattonandolo, e a Javed scappò un gemito roco.  
Nemmeno ebbe bisogno di altri ordini, iniziando a muoversi da sé sull'erezione dell'altro, spingendosi con forza indietro su di lui, quasi gridando dal piacere a poterlo prendere fino alla base, eccitato dal rumore dei loro corpi che cozzavano l'uno contro l'altro. Si muoveva in avanti ogni volta fino a quasi lasciarlo uscire del tutto, frenato dal guinzaglio abbastanza corto da non lasciarlo "scappare", e si gettava indietro con forza, senza fermarsi neppure quando improvvisamente iniziò a riversarsi copiosamente sulle lenzuola.  
Voleva solo sentire Emil riempirlo del suo sperma, sentirsi dire che era perfetto come ogni volta che riusciva a dare all'austriaco un orgasmo, sentirgli dire che lo amava come non avrebbe mai amato nessun altro.  
C'era qualcosa di liberatorio nel potersi abbandonare all'uomo, concedergli tutto quel potere su di sé e sapere che la sua fiducia era ben riposta, che la sua soddisfazione sarebbe potuta derivare dalla soddisfazione dell'altro.  
Emil mormorò qualcosa, sempre più vicino lui stesso al piacere, e strinse la mano libera attorno ad un suo fianco, guidandolo negli ultimi momenti, iniziando lui stesso a muovergli il bacino incontro, deciso a spingere contro la sua prostata per sentire l'arabo gridare di piacere nonostante fosse già venuto.  
"Su, tesoro, ci sono quasi..." Gemette Emil, muovendo franticamente i fianchi incontro a lui  
Per un singolo momento Javed seppe di essere lui quello col vero potere nella dinamica tra loro due.  
Si spinse con forza incontro a lui, facendosi prendere fino in fondo, ma invece di tornare a muoversi restò fermo, stringendosi attorno alla sua erezione, ed un ghigno increspò le sue labbra quando Emil iniziò a riversarsi in lui con un grido.  
Sospirò e si voltò per cercare un bacio da sopra la spalla, chiudendo gli occhi a sentire l'amore che Emil metteva in tutti i baci che si scambiavano. Si rilassò quando l'uomo passò un braccio attorno a lui, stringendoselo contro il petto, e seppe che presto avrebbe lasciato tutto per poter finalmente andare a vivere col suo amato.


End file.
